


Law of Attraction

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cheating, Cock Rings, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: When Dejun first joined the company, he had his own aspirations and goals.But fucking two of his bosses at the same time? That was certainly not in his plan.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [pinkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire) for helping me to come up with the title and appreciated my rants for this AU, also thanks to [qklover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qklover/pseuds/qklover) for encouraging me to finish this AU. I appreciate you guys so much TT___TT
> 
> Anyways, I know a lot of advertising agencies don't actually wear suits to work but this is also fictional and I spent too much time on this so here goes nothing...i guess.

Dejun whines low in his throat when Yukhei thrusts particularly hard, making him see stars and thighs shaking from the pleasure. His knuckles had turned white from gripping the table, hips desperately pushing back against the huge cock pounding in his ass and nearly makes him scream until he remembers where they're at and why he had a necktie balled up in his mouth in the first place.

They're fucking in Yukhei's office god-fucking-dammit. Dejun feels his face burn in shame but he couldn't help the moans threatening to spill out at every thrust of Yukhei's hips, skin slapping against skin and sending shivers up his spine, making his dick leak even more. 

"Mr. Wong—" He tries to whine, pushing up a hand to grab Yukhei's hand clutching on his hips. Yukhei would definitely leave marks, and just the thought of it made Dejun's toes curl and his cock leaking a blurt of precum. 

"What is it?" Yukhei asks, voice raspy and so low near Dejun's ears and it’s so,  _ so _ sexy. "What do you need, baby?" 

_ God, he calls me 'baby'.  _

A scream spills from his lips when Yukhei thrusts hard, dragging his cock against his prostate and grinding deep. Yukhei seems too far gone to care, even as Dejun drools all over his desk and makes a mess on the ground, precum dripping all over the floor. 

"Wanna come." He manages to get out a few words, relishing in Yukhei's groans when he clenches around his length. His voice still muffled and he's slobbering all over—he wondered how slutty he must've looked like. 

" _ Sir, please _ ." 

Yukhei lets out a low groan. Dejun knows he's doing something right because his grip tightens and he's lifting Dejun's hips, forcing his back to an arch and pounding away relentlessly. He knows Yukhei loves the nickname, likes it even better when Dejun is underneath him and screaming and begging for him. Even with the slight guilt and embarrassment creeping in his heart, Dejun couldn't bring himself to care, not when Yukhei is balls deep inside him and lathering his neck in wet kisses. 

He vaguely remembers that they're still in the office when he accidentally bangs on the pencil holder, knocking it down and it falls onto the ground. Luckily there's no important documents, otherwise Dejun would've needed to redo them all before the next meeting—

Which reminds him, is in another 20 minutes. The clock is just angrily staring at them at this point. 

"Mr.Wong—" He tries his hardest to speak with the tie still in his mouth. "You have to meet the clients from Neo in 20— _ ah! _ Minutes."

Yukhei is grinding deep now, slow and sensual against his prostate and it drives Dejun so fucking crazy because he wants to come so bad. His wrists are not binded, but he's hoping Yukhei would touch him instead.

“ _ Shit. _ ” Yukhei curses against his nape, voice guttural and deep it sends shivers down Dejun’s spine. “20 minutes?” And he’s pulling out to rub against the cleft of Dejun’s ass instead, jerking himself off with his hand until he comes, painting Dejun’s ass in white. Dejun whimpers, silently hoping he would come inside but that’s a wish for some other time. Yukhei comes a lot, and it’s dripping all over his thighs and Dejun should be worried because his pants are still pooling around his ankles but he’s still hard and he wants to fucking come.

He vaguely feels Yukhei’s huge fingers scooping up his own cum, palm wet as he reaches for Dejun’s hard dick and starts stroking. It’s almost embarrassing how Yukhei’s hand could easily wrap him up, and it should be disgusting but Dejun absolutely loves his cum and the slide feels so fucking good. He cums in Yukhei's hand, thighs shaking as he tries to ground himself on the table. Yukhei milks him until he’s twitching in sensitivity, giving one last stroke and a dollop of cum dribbles out of his cock before letting go.

Dejun’s legs feel like jelly. He spits the necktie in his mouth, completely drenched in saliva and drool. Everything still feels so intense; he doesn’t even realise Yukhei wiping the mess all over his body until a loud knock startles him and he falls onto the ground.

“Mr. Wong, the meeting room is ready. We’ll start in 10 minutes.”  _ Shit. Yangyang. _ There’s a long pause and Yukhei is looking at Dejun, trying to not make any sound. When Dejun finally stands up to redress, and Yukhei is about to open his mouth, they suddenly hear Yangyang speak again through the door.

“Is Dejun in there? I couldn’t find him.”

_ Shit. Shit. Shit! _

Dejun quickly puts his pants back on and buttons up his shirt. Yukhei is doing the same, but he wasn’t the one getting railed like a bitch in heat. Dejun’s hair is all messed up and he didn’t have hair gel, using his saliva to at least make his hair somewhat neat and presentable. His tie is completely wrecked so he just discarded it.

“Did Yangyang know?” He hears Yukhei whispering but Dejun isn’t paying attention. He finally finds his spectacles laying on the ground. Thankfully nobody stepped on it. He just hoped he didn’t look like he just had sex with his boss—which is exactly what he did, but well.

“I told you to not tell anyone! What if _ he _ knows?” 

Dejun just smiles, grabs the documents on his desk and comes over to give Yukhei a kiss on the cheek. 

“See you in 10 minutes, Mr. Wong.”

And he’s out the door with a seething Yangyang waiting to yell at him for having to entertain the annoying clients when they arrived.

  
  


x

  
  


The Neos are, to say the least, a huge pushover. Dejun has worked with them a few times, but it would always end up with his boss having a massive headache, trying to find a solution for their advertising strategy—one that was actually within the client's budget. 

_ They always want huge projects but are never willing to spend _ . 

He could basically feel Yangyang glaring daggers at Neo's marketing executives sitting across the table. Dejun doesn't blame him when he's basically cracking his brain to find a good solution that will benefit both sides financially.

"We would need something more dependable." Everyone turns to Yukhei when he speaks. "The budget is limited. I don't think it's workable if we still go on with this idea. Unless you're willing to—" 

"We're not spending more!" The representative from Neo cut him off.  _ What's his name again? Jungwoo? _ Dejun couldn't remember. He keeps fiddling with his hair and trying not to let more strands fall onto his face. "You can replace the materials instead. It would lower the cost."

Yangyang clears his throat. "It's not about the material, though. It's about the placement and sustainability. We would need permits for things like these, especially when it's being advertised for more than 2 months. Adding up with costly materials to allow sustainability, your company would need to raise the budget by at least 5%."

There's a long pause when Yangyang finishes talking. Yukhei looks pleased, silently waiting for a rebuttal. Jungwoo looks dumbfounded, looking over at his partners when all of them hang their head in silence too.

Nobody says a word. Yukhei just stares at each one of them. Yangyang has a point anyway. They could've talked about this with their boss from the last meeting. It's not the first time it happened. "If there's nothing else, then the meeting is dismissed." Yukhei stands up. Dejun follows immediately. "Schedule the next meeting with my secretary. Pleasure to work with you!" 

He announces brightly and leaves. Dejun decides to stay with Yangyang when people start to filter out of the meeting room. The Neos look dejected yet again but they should've gotten used to the company's working style—especially when it's run by two eccentric business partners and they've been using their expertise for years. Dejun remembers seeing their CEO, Taeyong at a business gathering once. A nice guy but definitely strict in his principles too. 

Well, that was Wong Yukhei—CEO of The Vision advertising agency working alongside his married business partner, Wong Kunhang. People call them The Expensive Wongs because everything they wear is nothing short of Burberry or Gucci. 

But to Dejun, aside from being his two bosses, they're just, well, affairs. And it doesn't just apply to Yukhei—no, of course not, because what are the odds of the company's secretary fucking both husbands who own this huge ass company?

Dejun wants to disappear sometimes, but then he sees his two bosses and he just  _ melts _ . He doesn't even care if the Wongs are being publicly affectionate—hell, he wants to be sandwiched in between them and be disgustingly affectionate with them too—in their office.

Dejun is an affair. To both husbands, nevertheless. As crazy as that sounds, it does make Dejun lose his mind sometimes. 

"Where were you?" Yangyang's voice nearly startles him. They're hanging out at the office pantry. Just a quick break. He still needs to type out that goddamn report Yukhei needs by the end of today. "You wouldn't be late for a meeting. So I figured that you're probably with Mr. Wong, but when you came out…"

"What?" Dejun raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, you smelled like sex." 

Silence. 

Yangyang gasps. " _ Holy shit! _ Holy shit, you did not! You're fucking—" 

Dejun had to put a hand on Yangyang's mouth to silent him, hushing angrily as his face tinted in red and looking around to spot if anybody heard it. He squeaks when Yangyang licks his palm and forces his hand away.

"Shit." Yangyang looks like he's about to laugh but Dejun appreciates the whispering. "You're really fucking _The_ _Wong Yukhei._ Holy shit."

_ Yeah, holy shit indeed.  _

"How long has it been?" 

Dejun doesn't know. Not that he's keeping track of his first hookup with Yukhei but he's certain that it's been a while. "Maybe about 3 months."  _ Maybe more. Who knows.  _

"And you fuck in the office? That's bold."

"Oh please. It's not often anyway." 

Does once a week count as often?  _ Nahhh _ . He's doing perfectly fine. And the walls—for some reason—are soundproof; if anything Yukhei says is trustworthy at all. 

"What about the husband?"  _ There it is. The dreaded question. _ "Did Kunhang know?" 

Dejun is silent. In fact too silent and Yangyang is looking at him, judging like Dejun had killed somebody and not telling him the truth. 

"...Don't tell me you sleep with him too."

Dejun raises an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

Maybe telling him that Dejun killed somebody would be better, because Yangyang spits his coffee and some of it landed on his shirt. Oh, Dejun is definitely not happy with it—the shirt was a Valentine's gift from Kunhang a few months ago. 

_ Oh _ . He fucked Yukhei in this shirt too. How ironic.

Well, he's technically killing people's marriage too. Maybe it really doesn't have that much difference; he's getting coffee spit on his shirt either way. 

And the Wongs are both extremely hot. Who wouldn't want to get into their pants?

Probably Yangyang because he starts to lecture about how terrible of a person Dejun is when he's cheating with not only one, but TWO people of the same marriage, at the same time. Dejun doesn't really give two shits about it, just quietly sips his cup of coffee, washes it, and goes back to Yukhei's office, completely ignoring his coworker's words—which will definitely backfire him but he doesn't want to think about it now. 

Not when he's looking directly at the two men a.k.a the subjects in their conversation just a few seconds ago. 

Kunhang is perched on Yukhei's lap on the office sofa, back turned against Dejun and kissing down Yukhei's neck when the taller squeaks upon seeing Dejun entering. 

"Oh, it’s you.  _ Dejun. _ " 

Yukhei seems more troubled than relieved, though. Probably because his husband is here too, looking up at Dejun with knowing eyes full of mirth. Dejun always gets so lost in them when they kiss. 

Oh god, he wants to join them so bad. Taking them both at the same time. His hole would be so fucking sore but he needs—

"I'm sorry." Dejun finally says after what feels like forever, shuffling through the room to collect his laptop and some paperworks. He tries to remain as calm as he could, putting on the best poker face he could muster. "I'll stay in the boardroom. The next meeting is in an hour, Mr Wong. See you there."

They're both Wongs. Dejun realises how stupid he sounds but he doesn't know how to address them separately. Yukhei would know it, though. He's the person Dejun meant, since Kunhang isn't supposed to be here today. Heck, he thought he was still in Korea for that business trip. Dejun had missed him so much. 

The Wongs basically run the company together as a spouse, which is rare due to conflict of interests but is definitely not unheard of. The Vision advertising agency was originally passed down to Yukhei when his father died a few years ago. He was married to Kunhang then, and since Kunhang had a good background in international business and could speak multiple languages, they decided to run the company together. 

They're definitely a match made in heaven, fitting against one another like puzzle pieces. The perfect ones, not broken with missing parts that could never be found. They're content, happy and lived a perfect life. 

Until Dejun comes in and wrecks their marriage.

Well, at least that's what Yangyang calls it.

Dejun is the broken puzzle piece, desperately wanting to slot himself in between them even if he didn't ask for it. Who started it? He could barely remember. But as soon as he realised what's going on, he was kissing Kunhang in the office one morning when nobody was around and unbuckling Yukhei's pants in the office where he then proceeded to fuck Dejun's throat like his life depends on it.

He fucked up big time and there's nothing he could do about it now. The clock is irritating him at this point, especially when he knows exactly what The Wongs are doing in their office and he couldn't be a part of it. 

It's bad enough that he's cheating with both of them, but now he's thinking of Yukhei fucking Kunhang in the same office he fucked Dejun this morning—how pretty his moans would sound even if they're muffled…

Oh shit, he's hard. 

  
  


x

  
  


Dejun really likes to mind his own business. He really does. He'd rather spend the entire day engrossed in arranging files and stapling papers, maybe do some reports and call it a day but oh god, his boss is a living hell. He couldn't even finish the first report of the day when Kunhang calls him, patting his lap with a mischievous smile on his lips. 

And Dejun, being the good puppy that he is, just comes closer, standing right in front of the huge table and stops. Kunhang raises an eyebrow. Dejun waits. He wants to hear him say it.

"Come here." Kunhang eventually says. "On my lap. Now."

God, he sounds so condescending and it's so ridiculously  _ hot _ . Dejun feels his cock chubs up in his slacks. He slowly climbs up Kunhang's lap, legs on either side of his thighs with Kunhang now gripping his thighs.

"I missed you." Kunhang whispers as if holding back from his own emotions. Dejun doesn't want to think of it. He's on his lap now, maybe Kunhang would kiss him, maybe even fuck him—God, he wants him so bad.

"Did you miss me?" 

Fuck yes, he did. Kunhang is different from Yukhei. While Yukhei is gentle and kind, he's also desperate. Their fucks are quick and sloppy—not that Dejun doesn't like it; sometimes he just wants to get off but with Kunhang it's different. He loves to take his time. Dejun remembers doing overtime when Kunhang got too carried away. He's lucky the bastard still stayed with him, even if Kunhang was watching him from afar like a creep. 

He didn't mind it, though. 

Dejun swallows hard when Kunhang pulls him closer. "Yes.  _ Yes, I missed you so much." _ The hands on his thighs are slowly rubbing on the smooth fabric. Dejun doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he ends up gripping the side of Kunhang's chair, groaning when Kunhang leans closer and nibbles his ear. 

"I want to eat you up, baby." His deep voice sends shudders down Dejun's spine. It shouldn't be so hot, but Kunhang's voice in Cantonese really does things to his body—it's deep and gravel, sending swirls of lust pooling in his stomach. "Have you been good for me?" 

_ No, I fucked your husband a few times when you were away. _

But Dejun couldn't say that. He wants his job to be spared and at least sucks Kunhang's dick today. There's nothing more he wants than to just kiss him, but he has a feeling Kunhang wants something more. 

And he's right. 

"You haven't? Aw, who played with you?" Kunhang smiles. Dejun feels his heart pounding in his chest when the hand on his thigh moves to his belt. Kunhang's eyelids droop, looking directly on his crotch with the same, unreadable smile. "So someone else has touched your slutty body when I was away…"

Oh shit. Dejun is absolutely fucked. 

"No." Dejun finally breathed and Kunhang looked up. His voice strained. "No, I've been good,  _ Sir _ .  _ Mr. Wong." _

He groans when a harsh slap lands on his ass. The sound is loud in the office, but he really hopes nobody passes by and hears it, even if the walls are soundproof and nobody has caught them doing anything yet. 

"Don't lie to me." Kunhang's voice is accusing and hard. Dejun feels his cock twitch against his thighs. Kunhang is squeezing his ass and pulling at one doughy asscheek, one finger from his free hand slipping in between and teasing his hole through the fabric. Dejun squirms in his hold. 

"I'm not lying. Nobody has touched me."

Well, it's not like Kunhang cared in the first place. Dejun could very well do whatever he pleases and he wouldn't even bat an eye. But where's the fun in that? 

Kunhang's gaze is unrelenting. His fingers are still moving on his clothed ass, teasing. Dejun would much rather appreciate it if Kunhang allows him to strip, but right now he just settles on pursing his lips and quietly asks for a kiss.

"Okay." His smile is back and he gives Dejun's ass a firm pat. Not so much a spank, but definitely loud enough to be heard in the quiet office room. "Strip. I brought some gifts."

_ Finally _ . Dejun's eyes light up. He loves gifts! Especially those from Kunhang because he always gives the prettiest things for him to wear, going around the office with cute lingerie underneath his shirt. It turns Dejun on tremendously, and the thrill of having someone finding out just adds more to the pleasure.

He immediately gets off Kunhang's lap and starts to loosen his tie but the latter stops him. "Just get rid of your pants. Keep everything on." Dejun swallows thickly and nods. So he unbuckles his belt, letting it fall onto the ground with a soft clank. Kunhang seems eager even if he's just sitting there, a hand on his perfect face and looking at Dejun with the same unrelenting gaze—so Dejun decides not to tease him as he steps out of his slacks and boxers, his lower half now completely bare for the man. 

"Aw, you're not hard yet?" Kunhang teases. Dejun's cock gives a feeble twitch. "Come here. Come and collect your gift, baby."

God, he loves it so much when they call him baby. It makes him feel little yet loved. It makes his stomach swoop and his heart beats fast like he'd just run a marathon even if they've barely done anything.

It drives Dejun wild. 

Kunhang wastes no time to start stroking Dejun's cock to full hardness. Dejun squirms on his lap, arms wrapped around Kunhang's shoulder as the man keeps a constant pace on his dick. His strokes are firm and calculating, and as good as it feels, it's not enough to make Dejun cums even as he leaks all over Kunhang's hand. Kunhang doesn't like it when Dejun moves around—that's probably the only similarities shared between the two husbands judging by Dejun's experiences of sleeping with them since the last 3 months—so Dejun gasps against his shoulder, muffling his own cries on the expensive suit as Kunhang applies more pressure on his cockhead, twisting his fist whenever he strokes upwards. 

"Good?" Dejun just whines. Kunhang's hand is moving deliciously over his length, now teasing the flesh underneath his head with a thumb and rubbing harshly. Dejun's thighs shake. The ring on his finger a constant pressure against his dick, and as much as Dejun is reminded by it, his horny brain just finds it hot. "You're so needy. Did nobody really touch you? For the two weeks I'm away?" 

Dejun weakly nods.  _ Oh fuck. _ Kunhang is picking up his pace. Dejun struggles to stay still but his thighs are flexing, muscles straining to push his hips up and thrusts into the tight fist but he wants to be good for Kunhang. He doesn't want to upset him, not when he barely had any reports done for the day. Kunhang can be absolutely evil if he wants to.

"So cute." Kunhang kisses his cheek, then his lips. Dejun is whining loudly, so goddamn satisfied for finally being granted for what he needs when he pursed his lips in a silent plea. Kunhang's lips are soft and moist, with a hint of fruit flooding his senses. Probably banana milk—the man loves his banana milk more than his own husband. Dejun could confirm this on a particular occasion, but when he's squirming like this in Kunhang's lap and licking right into the other's mouth, he's not complaining. Their kisses are always so sloppy and it's so fucking hot. It's unfair how Kunhang is still calm while Dejun is so bothered in his lap, hips straining and cock leaking uncontrollably in his palm.

Dejun really thought he could cum, he could almost taste it, could almost feel it spilling in his gut and his balls tightening, ready to spill all over Kunhang's hand and his expensive, probably Gucci suit when Kunhang suddenly stopped and gripped tightly at the base. Dejun sobs in his hold, hips desperately trying to move even if it breaks their rules and Kunhang's free hand is bruising his hips while keeping him still.

Dejun's heart sinks when he sees the metallic ring retrieved from Kunhang's coat pocket. He squirms in his lap but Kunhang's grip is relentless as he puts the cockring on Dejun's swollen dick, fitting snugly against his base and squeezing tight. A tiny drop of precum leaks from his cock. 

"No—Mr. Wong, please.  _ Please, please _ , I'm good for you—" 

"You are, Dejun. You really are a good boy." Kunhang is evil for this, absolutely evil when he decides to stroke his cock again, thumb rubbing all over his slit and Dejun's thighs shake. "It's my gift for you. Do you not like it?" Dejun wants to nod his head, tells him  _ 'Yes, I don't like it! I want to come!' _ but instead he shakes his head and nods. "I love it." He sobs. "I love it, thank you,  _ Sir _ ."

And Kunhang seems pleased. "Good boy. You'll stay in this until the end of the day, okay? Be good for me." And he is patting Dejun's thigh, asking him to get off and putting on his slacks again. Dejun's hands tremble around the belt buckle, finally finished dressing up after long minutes of torture. His cock is so sensitive against his boxers and he really,  _ really _ wants to come but Kunhang wraps his arms from behind and gives a soft kiss on his neck. Kunhang isn’t even hard against him—it kinda hurt his pride.

"Let's go. The driver is here. Wouldn't wanna be late for the first meeting of the day, right?" 

Oh hell no. Kunhang is an evil, evil man.

  
  


X

  
  


Dejun immediately regrets going to work that day. One, because he has a fucking cock ring on his dick and he's still hard. Two, he's at another company jotting down notes and meeting minutes for future reference. Three, the cock ring just starts vibrating out of nowhere and Dejun nearly moans in the middle of the meeting. And four, why the fuck is Yukhei here too?! His eyes glued on Dejun as he tries his best to adjust his pants in the attempt to hide his growing and painful boner, all thanks to said man's husband who is sitting right next to him. To them. Or whatever. Kunhang is in the middle of them and Dejun doesn't like this one bit. 

He's gonna fucking kill his boss. Hell, he's already planning ways to dispose of his body as soon as he hires a hitman right this fucking night. 

But maybe that's a stretch because Dejun gets up and runs to the nearest restroom as soon as they announce a 5-minutes break. He could feel Kunhang's gaze piercing through his skull but Dejun really doesn't care. He needs to come, and he needs to come now. Dejun goes into one of the stalls and locks himself up. The fucking cock ring is still vibrating when he takes his pants off and it's so frustrating because he can't come without taking it off.

Dejun groans against the door, fingers itching to just touch himself but his heart is screaming  _ ‘No! You have to be good!’ _ and he feels like screaming when suddenly he hears footsteps. 

_ Of course, it’s break time.  _ Someone else would be here. Dejun whines low in his throat. He really wishes he’s dead instead of being stuck in this tiny space, not really knowing what to do and why the heck does this cock ring just start to increase in intensity? Dejun is about to just say fuck it and touch himself, fingers hovering over his red cock, now swollen and just shy of purple and he really wants to get off until he hears a slam against the door. 

He jolts, immediately stepping away from it.

“It’s occupied—”

“It’s me, Dejun. Open up.” 

_ Fuck. _ Kunhang sounds mad. Dejun is taken by surprise when Kunhang immediately pins him against the door as soon as he enters, the click resounding through the small space when he locks it. Dejun feels his cock twitch against Kunhang’s thigh. His heart pounds loudly in his chest and he’s damn sure Kunhang could hear it. The latter has a hand on his mouth, silencing him until he’s sure nobody else is there in the restroom too.

“I told you to be good.”

_ I would if it’s not a vibrating cock ring, what the fuck! _

Thankfully Kunhang turns the vibration off and lets Dejun go. He’s still invading Dejun’s personal space, though—so big and standing over him when Dejun isn’t sure whether to cower in fear or to push himself forward. His cock is still leaking against Kunhang’s clothed thigh. There’s something so hot about the atmosphere and not knowing what Kunhang would do—and at a public space like this—that sends shivers up his spine.

“You’re not a good boy, Dejun.” Kunhang chides but he’s reaching down to touch Dejun’s length, making it jump in his hold as he barely wraps his hand around it. “You touched yourself—”

“I didn’t!” Shit. That was louder than he intended to. “I didn’t touch myself, I swear.” He whispers now, voice shaking when Kunhang finally wraps his fist and applies one solid stroke. His toes curl in his dress shoes, fingers gripping tightly on the expensive fabric of Kunhang’s suit.

Kunhang raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“ _ Yes, yes, yes! _ ” God, he sounds so desperate it’s embarrassing. 

“Okay, turn around.”

Dejun immediately does as asked. Kunhang's hands are on his hips, pulling him up and forcing him to bend against the door. 

He certainly, however, does not expect the loud slap on his ass, stinging his skin and probably leaving red marks on its wake. Dejun whimpers quietly. "Mr. Wong." His cock blurts out precum, and Dejun wonders how much his body loves the pain inflicted on him.

"Shhh. I'm here." Kunhang whispers against his neck, hands kneading the flesh and rubbing his ass almost apologetically. The gesture makes Dejun leak more precum, knowing that Kunhang is still taking care of him even if he's mad at him. Is he? Probably not anymore because Dejun hears the click on his belt when Kunhang unbuckles it, pushing his slacks down until he could take his cock out and rub between the cleft of Dejun's ass. 

"Sir, I'm not—" 

Kunhang immediately hushes him. "I'm not fucking you." Dejun barely catches  _ 'Never will' _ whispered under strained breaths and it shouldn't hurt so much but he could feel his heart breaking. He tries not to focus on it. Instead he closes his eyes and pushes his ass back against the huge cock.

Fuck, he's so hard. His cock catches at his hole a few times, as if teasing to breach past the muscle and starts thrusting inside. The slide is dry but Dejun wouldn't care. He must be sick for wanting it, cock leaking even more where it's trapped against the door. Oh, the pain would be worth it, but he hears the chuckle from Kunhang like he just finished reading his mind.

"I'm not fucking you." He squeezes Dejun's inner thigh, rubbing it up and down before settling on his hips again. "Put your thighs together, baby."

_ Oh. _ Dejun is so skinny to begin with, but he still tries to squeeze his thighs together. A squeak escapes his lips when he feels the cold liquid against his skin, dripping down his inner thighs as Kunhang warms him up. The smell of lavender from the hand lotion fills the narrow space, mixing with Kunhang’s expensive cologne as he nuzzles the back of Dejun’s neck.   
  
The first slide between his thighs still surprises Dejun no matter how many times they do this. Kunhang lets out a groan, so deep and low in his throat as he starts moving his hips. His cock is warm in between Dejun’s thighs, rubbing against sensitive spots whenever he thrusts forward. Dejun has to bite the sleeves of his shirt to stifle his moans. Kunhang is licking up a stripe on his neck, pulling his hair to force Dejun into a hungry kiss.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Dejun whines loudly at the compliment, knees shaking to keep himself up. Everything is so intense, from the slide of Kunhang’s thick cock between his soaking thighs to the bruising grip on his hips when Kunhang sinks his fingernails into his flesh and thrusts relentlessly. Dejun’s length leaks a steady stream of precum, violently twitching when Kunhang would thrust forward and his wet cockhead rubs against him.

“Please, please, please,” Dejun begs. He couldn’t come with the cock ring on; couldn’t even touch himself because Kunhang would be mad. “Mr. Wong, please—”

Dejun feels his heart drop when he hears the sound of the door opening. But Kunhang is chuckling and still moving his hips in circles, grinding against Dejun’s ass and Dejun really wishes his boss to drop dead right then and there.

“Babe?”  _ Shit. It’s Yukhei. Dejun really wants to beat the shit out of Kunhang right now because he wouldn’t stop moving! _ “Kunhang, the meeting is starting soon. Are you okay?”

“You hear that?” Kunhang whispers, nibbling wetly on his ear. “Do you think we should let him join us?” Dejun nearly drops to his knees when he hears a faint knock from the other side of the door.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit! Kunhang is out of his mind! _

Thankfully Kunhang clears his throat. “Yeah, baby, I’m fine.” 

“Do you want me to come in?” Dejun literally stops breathing. He’s still propped against the door and Yukhei is trying to turn the knob and  _ why the fuck is Kunhang still grinning at him? _

At least he still had common decency because he shouts “No, baby, it’s okay!” then explains “I’m almost done anyway. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

When Yukhei’s footsteps fade away and the door finally shuts, Dejun feels his knees grow weak. He would be on the floor if not for Kunhang extending an arm around his torso. Dejun lets out a sigh of relief even if his heart still pounds loudly in his chest, and silently hopes that Kunhang wouldn’t be able to feel it.

He pulls out from between Dejun’s thighs and sits on the toilet bowl, hand jerking his cock lazily. His face is smug, eyes feral and grinning as he looks up at Dejun’s clueless face. “C’mere, baby. We only have 5 minutes.”

Fuck, Dejun really wants to kill his boss but he could do that after Kunhang finished fucking his throat.

  
  


x

  
  


So Dejun did get to come because for some reason Kunhang was being nice? Strange. But Dejun isn’t about to complain. At least he took off the cock ring from hell—Dejun wants to burn it into ashes and never see it again for the rest of his life. Who the hell invented it anyway?

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. Yukhei was suspicious of Dejun for disappearing too, but Kunhang was nice enough to cover up for him, saying he was helping him in the restroom. How Kunhang managed to convince Yukhei with the idea is still baffling but he figured it’s better to just leave it be.

The day passes by quietly. Mainly because Kunhang went out right after arriving at their company for another meeting with a close friend from a partnering company. Rather than a meeting though, Dejun is pretty sure that it’s just a casual meetup. That would explain why Yukhei is with them too. They surely love putting on a show for the whole world to see, making out at the backseat and whispering sweet nothings. Dejun had to stare at his phone and acted like he didn’t just have sex with one of his bosses—which is a torture in itself when he’s locked in the narrow space of an SUV. He wonders what the driver thinks of the married couple’s excessive PDA, but he must’ve gotten used to it by now.

The Vision has a strong PR image thanks to the CEO’s. When the news about their marriage first broke out, the public went crazy, more so when Yukhei appointed Kunhang to run the company together with him.

_ Two incredibly intelligent and handsome men running one of the strongest advertising agencies in Hong Kong? And they’re married? _

The media wouldn’t stop covering it. They became the town’s sensation for months on end, until the hype died down because Kunhang had a business trip to attend and the stories were getting stale. What more could you report on a married couple anyway?

Dejun has worked for the company for a few years. When Yukhei’s father, a.k.a Dejun’s previous boss, passed away, he continued to work for Yukhei and Kunhang. He wouldn’t say he hates the job, because it pays good money, but he’s starting to grow feelings for the Wongs. 

At first he was just sleeping with Yukhei because the man was lonely. Yukhei would never fuck him when Kunhang is back in Hong Kong, because he somehow believes cheating only works if it happens in the same country. Which is stupid to say the least but that’s how Dejun interprets the situation—not that he was desperate or anything but Yukhei fucks him so good he sometimes thinks about it during work, which is extremely inappropriate and uncalled for.

But the situation with Kunhang is different. Maybe Kunhang is a little fucked in the head because that wasn’t the first time Yukhei nearly caught them. Kunhang is bold. If he wants something then he’s getting it, including a piece of Dejun’s ass. “It’s not cheating if I don’t fuck you, right?” Dejun still finds the irony hilarious, but Kunhang also had his dick in Dejun’s mouth. 

He likes to think that Kunhang wants control, which might be something he couldn’t have with Yukhei? Or wouldn’t. He would submit to Yukhei any day too, he could understand that.

Ah, fuck. This is so troublesome. Why did he even agree to sleep with them in the first place? Look at where he is now, a homewrecker. He could even lose his job. Dejun shivers at the thought. Yangyang would just say “I told you so” when the Wongs eventually found out, breaking his heart into tiny pieces.

  
  


Is there a way for them all to be together? Maybe Dejun could make himself fit into their puzzle piece, make a little space for himself fueled with hope and love for both of them. He could stay there for a while, and maybe, just maybe, these feelings would bloom into something more.

But for how long?

They say waiting is torture, but Dejun had enough and now he’s drowning in self-loathe. It may not be too long since it first started, but he realises how dark everything seems; like the cup of coffee left cold at one corner of his desk.

  
  


X

  
  
  


When Dejun wakes up, he realises that it’s dark and most people have already left the company. He must’ve fallen asleep while reviewing reports from other departments. His bones popped when he stretched and Dejun winces. He really needs to work out again, his muscles are too stiff and his bones are cracking like an old man. Well, it’s his day off tomorrow, he should be able to hit the gym.

Dejun is about to leave when he hears the doorknob turn. He screams when Kunhang peers inside, mouth jutting out in a pout at his reaction. “That’s so rude, Dejun!”

It’s fucking 9pm. Why the hell is Kunhang still here?  _ And is that takeout food in his hand? _ “Are you really Kunhang or are you a ghost?”

“What makes you think you could drop the formalities with my ghost?”

Dejun huffs, whispering a small “Sorry, Mr. Wong” before grabbing his suit jacket. “Well, I’m gonna leave now—”

“No, you’re not.” Kunhang stops him. “Look, I bought food for us! Isn’t it rude to leave your boss eating alone?”

“You can eat with your husband, though?” Dejun raises his eyebrow.

Kunhang dismisses him. “Yukhei have to visit a relative for the weekend.”

_ Why didn’t you come with him then? _ Dejun wants to ask, but Kunhang has already persuaded him to sit down. “Are you cutting down my salary for this?” Dejun’s not gonna take any chances. He needs every single penny he could make from this job.

“What? No! That’s petty, you idiot. I’m treating you for being a good employee.”

Dejun is skeptical. But free food is still food, so he wouldn’t take it for granted. Just when Dejun thought he could have some peace and eat quietly, Kunhang decided to break the silence and it nearly made Dejun choke on his fried rice.

“So I heard a rumor.” Dejun gingerly takes the bottle of mineral water Kunhang gives and gulps down half of it. “That my husband is having an affair.”

_ Speak for yourself, Kunhang. You’re having an affair too. _

Dejun clears his throat “I know nothing about it…”

“Oh please. Someone told me it was you!”

_ Someone?  _

_ Liu Yangyang?!  _

Dejun is going to fucking kill that guy. He stands up immediately. “Well, you got the wrong person. I’m not—”

“He fucked you yesterday, didn’t he? Right before I came back. This room reeks of sex when I walked in. I thought of giving Yukhei a surprise but who would’ve thought I’d catch my husband cheating with  _ our _ secretary.”

Dejun really wishes he took the chance to flee. He should’ve killed this man when he could, but now Dejun feels like killing himself instead. Being buried 6ft under the soil seems like a greater option now. He really wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

Strangely enough, Kunhang isn’t even mad. If anything he seems amused, even though Dejun is damn near to pissing himself and having a full mental breakdown.

“His dick is the best, right? You couldn’t get enough of it.” Kunhang stalks closer like a cat pouncing on his prey. Dejun is like a bunny, scurrying backwards and falling on the sofa when he realises that he’s at a dead end.

“But it wasn’t—”

Kunhang interrupts him with a hush, swings his leg up and settles on his thighs. Dejun feels his heart stops beating when the taller grips his jaw and forces him into a kiss.

“Let me fuck you so we’re even, then.”

Ah fuck. Dejun is definitely going to Hell for this.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I planned for it to be one shot but it's longer than I thought? Now that I think of it, there might be 2 more chapters instead!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pasteldery)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/meowderys)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck on the middle part for like...a month...so im sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first chapter but i still hope you enjoy it!

The first ray of sunshine has already set in when Kunhang stirs awake, forcing heavy lids open where he is then greeted by the beautiful face of his beloved husband, warm sunlight enhancing the tan on his skin. It's a magnificent sight every time, especially when Kunhang is pressed close against his naked chest with little to no clothes on. Yukhei's muscles are firm beneath him as he runs a hand on his torso to seek more warmth, at least a little bit more until he's forced to wake up and get ready for the day. 

Dejun could just attend the meetings today if need be—he'll survive. He isn't the CEO's secretary for no reason; Yukhei's father genuinely liked him for his amazing work ethic and personality. It's a miracle for him to keep working at the same company after his death, but it wasn't as though Dejun had other jobs he’s interested in.

The ring on Yukhei's finger shines brightly when Kunhang reaches for it, casting a warm glow in reflection. It's a Cartier love wedding ring, plated in 18k rose gold and screw motifs. The color symbolises true love—Kunhang still remembers how the proposal went; full of happiness and tears and the start of something new—but Kunhang wants to laugh in irony at the current state they're in.

_True love, my ass. You're cheating on me._

What are the odds that they're both fucking their secretary? Perhaps one in a million chance of probability, but it happened and Kunhang is, for once, at a loss for words. 

He first heard the rumor a month ago when he overheard a few employees talking about the thudding sound in the office whenever Kunhang is away. Or the random screech of furniture being pushed around. It's a strange speculation given that nobody has heard moanings coming out of the room, but people were growing suspicious and Kunhang just had to step in. 

His curiosity got the best of him, and sure enough he found exactly what he had wanted: the excessive use of tissues thrown in the dustbin, the used condoms (why Yukhei didn't immediately ask for the cleaner to take out the trash; Kunhang truly had no idea), and the decreasing amount of lube left in the bottle. They fuck in the office a few times but it's not often enough that they would need to replace a new bottle of lube immediately.

And besides, Kunhang is _always_ on business trips. Sometimes for a long period of two weeks. Sometimes he only comes back for 3 days and then flies to another country again.

Something _is_ definitely going on. 

He was fingering Dejun one day when he realised— _oh, he's_ _loose_. Not that it mattered because Dejun might be seeing someone and he could do whatever the hell he wanted with his life, but it somehow rubbed Kunhang the wrong way. He wasn't jealous; no, definitely not, but he found himself gripping his waist tighter, fingers moving faster and rougher inside him as Dejun struggled to muffle his voices against his shoulder. 

Kunhang wanted to ask:

_"Who was it?"_

_"Did he fuck you?"_

_"Was he better than my fingers?"_

Oh hell, of course a cock is better than his slim fingers. Kunhang considered sticking his dick up his ass that day, madly consumed with rage and envy but he's a man of his word. He wouldn't fuck Dejun no matter what. It's _wrong_. It would make him unfaithful to his husband despite what he was doing right now.

Dejun is pretty, in fact too pretty in his eyes. He's calm and composed, flashing out a confident smile whenever necessary. Everything about him exudes trust and loyalty—Kunhang knew he wanted nothing but to see him break, make him a loyal lapdog if he may. He wasn't expecting Dejun to play along though, certainly wasn't expecting to find out how much of a kinky bitch he is. 

Kunhang wondered if it's normal for his heart to beat so fast when Dejun kissed him that day, panting heavily from his recent orgasm and sitting boneless in Kunhang's lap as he gasped for air. It felt so intimate even though they'd done this before. 

And then he heard it. An apology from Dejun. 

"You seem really upset today." Dejun sighed. "I don't know what's going on but I hope whatever you're going through with Yukhei will get sorted out."

Kunhang felt his heart break into pieces when Dejun got off his lap and started cleaning up. He could've been upset for a number of reasons: his job, his family, maybe even his employees, but why did Dejun think of Yukhei? Sure they're husbands but they had a fight last night…

_Oh._

_It wasn't Yukhei, Dejun._

_It was you._

For once, Kunhang is confused. So Yukhei was upset too? Is that why he fucked him? What was the fight about anyway… Kunhang couldn't seem to recall. It's a weird way to address the issue, but Dejun had to prepare for another client meeting, leaving Kunhang alone in the office while the conversation just stopped there. 

He basically got the confirmation when he overheard Dejun conversing with his coworker.

And he did stick his dick up his ass. 

Now that makes him a cheater too, right?

Kunhang doesn't even realise the tears trickling down his cheek until Yukhei stirs awake, finding his arm wet with fresh tears and his husband furiously rubbing his own eyes. He's still drowsy, but he's on full alert, holding Kunhang close and cradling his face. 

"Baby? Oh my god, why are you crying?" 

Kunhang couldn't answer him. Yukhei is warm around him, hugging him close and pressing soft kisses on his temple as he murmurs a bunch of 'it's okay's and praises against his skin.

_Why is he crying anyway? What are the tears for?_

Maybe he's scared that Yukhei no longer loves him, that he had found someone else—someone like Dejun, who is prettier and so much more perfect than Kunhang. Kunhang doesn't have those long, sultry eyelashes that fell just right on his high cheekbones, or the perfect voice that sounds heavenly during sex. 

Or maybe he's scared that Yukhei would know about what he'd done, and eventually leaves him to get married with their pretty secretary.

Both options seem very likely, but there's a third possibility that Kunhang refuses to think about; a third possibility that leaves him clutching Yukhei's arm tightly and sobs uncontrollably:

Maybe, just _maybe_ , he's starting to fall for Dejun too. 

  
  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
  
  


Yukhei seems troubled, his scowl prominent since morning as he ruffles his perfectly styled hair and glaring daggers at the report in his hand. He never yells at anyone no matter how mad he is, but Dejun almost felt bad for Yangyang that day, hanging his head low and scurrying out the room like a dejected puppy. It’s a change of sight. Although it’s amusing, he couldn’t help but wonder if something is wrong.

It was quiet for a while, with only Dejun’s fingers tapping away on his keyboard and the occasional scribbling when Yukhei jot down notes in his journal. It’s a little strange for Yukhei to be in the office when Kunhang is back in the country—he nearly forgot about it, but the dull throb in his ass reminded him otherwise—and Yukhei is, for lack of better word, frustrated at God-knows-what.

Dejun would’ve just climbed onto his lap and entertained him if he wanted to. He could just, you know, _ask_. 

But he doesn’t. Instead he put the papers down and leaned against the plush chair, hand massaging his temple and closing his eyes. “Did Kunhang say anything to you the last time he was here?” 

_Ah yes. There it is. Mystery solved._

Dejun just hums. “He said a lot of things.” And he really did. Maybe even screwing him a little too good Dejun could still feel him inside despite it being three days ago. Kunhang isn’t as big as Lucas, but what he lacks in size, he makes up in good fucking. 

“Well, did he say anything about _me_?”

Dejun raises an eyebrow. “Why would he talk about _you_ with _me_ , Mr. Wong?”

It’s hard to read Yukhei from where Dejun is sitting, especially when he’s trying to not look him in the eyes because Dejun is sweating like crazy. If he knew about the affair too, he’s pretty sure Yukhei would fire him immediately because ultimately, the decision is in his hands since his family owns the company. Kunhang just had his screws loose, or maybe Dejun lucked out with him.

“He’s acting strange.” Taking a deep breath, he finally opens his eyes. “He wouldn’t speak at all this morning, so I couldn’t have him in the office. I wonder if he found out about _us_.”

As much as his heart pounds in his chest and the thought of fleeing out of the room floods his mind, Dejun still decides to play along. He refuses to look at Yukhei, though. It was too much. He’s not an actor, he isn’t sure if he could keep his gaze up for too long.

“Well, it wasn’t me.” Dejun tries to brush it off. “I never said a word to him.”

“He must’ve known it from somewhere then.”

“We fuck in the office, Mr. Wong. I’m pretty sure people could hear us.”

The loud screech from a chair being pushed out made Dejun jolt, his hands trembling on the keyboard, eyes unfocused and breath shaky. Yukhei is already inches away from his face when he looks up but is he...is he...sad? Anguish? Disappointment? Dejun couldn’t tell. There’s an unreadable expression on his face, one that’s hard to ignore especially this up close.

“Do you think he knows that I like you?”

Dejun blinks, eyes watery and he fucking hates how his breath shakes when he mutters a soft “What?” underneath his breath. His heartbeat quickens and he suddenly feels like throwing up. _It’s too much, everything about Yukhei is too much._

But Yukhei moves closer, pushing him right against the narrow space of his seat. “Do you think,” He says. “That he’ll know if I kiss you?”

Dejun couldn’t say anything, not when Yukhei kissed him squarely on his lips, sweeping him right off his feet and giving him all sorts of butterflies. It’s a mix of emotions jumbled up together—and it’s too much, but God does it feels so fucking good to have his love requited, to have Yukhei pressing harder, his velvet lips persistent against his own while his hand gently tugs on Dejun’s head to pull him closer. 

_Closer._

_Closer._

Dejun wants to be closer, closer to Yukhei. Maybe he’ll find a way to be closer to Kunhang, but right now, all he wants is Yukhei and nothing else. He wants everything from Yukhei, right from his heart and his soul, letting himself fall deeper into an abyss full of love and passion driven by the devil himself.

And the devil fucks him so well that day, almost like they're making love, grinding slow and deep into his prostate and railing Dejun right onto the couch. Dejun's legs are wrapped around his hips, tight yet shaky with every powerful thrusts of Yukhei's cock. They've never fucked in this position before because Yukhei refused to see his face during sex—perhaps he was just scared that he might give Dejun a peck on the corner of his lips, maybe a small lick that might turn into heated kisses which he wouldn't be able to control, but Dejun can tell how much Yukhei enjoys kissing his partner in this position, tongue tangling with Dejun's own and drinking his moans. 

"You taste so good, baby." Yukhei pulls away, breaths hot against Dejun's own swollen lips. He moans when Yukhei thrusts particularly hard. "You always sound so good too." 

"You taste amazing, Mr. Wong. _Sir_." Dejun whispers, voice wreck from having to suppress his noises. Yukhei's gaze is so intense, his eyes so dark Dejun could see his own reflection, face flushed and tear-stricken. "I want to come." He whines when Yukhei stops, hips moving to try and ride his cock as much as he can in this position. 

But Yukhei has a strong grip on his hips. Dejun whines again only to be stopped by Yukhei shutting him up with another kiss.

God, it's so hot. He could definitely get used to Yukhei's lips moving against his own. 

"Please, let me come." Dejun tries to move his hips again. Yukhei's huge cock shifts a little and he moans when the head grazes on his prostate.

"You're not gonna be quiet when you come, Dejun."

"Then kiss me again and fuck me, Sir."

Dejun is knocked breathless when Yukhei resumes thrusting, snapping his hips faster. The couch moved slightly due to the force of his thrusts, but Dejun is too far gone to care, pulling Yukhei close for a kiss and moans directly into his mouth. 

He wants Yukhei not to just drink up his moans, but all of him and more—he's willing to give Yukhei everything if it meant he could get this everyday: Yukhei looking fondly into his eyes, with a small smile tugging on his lips, breath heavy and hair messy from Dejun's constant tugging. 

"You're so beautiful, Dejun." Dejun feels his stomach turn, cock twitching precum profusely where it's trapped between the hard planes of Yukhei's stomach and his own softer ones. "Do you know that? Do you know how beautiful you are?" 

There's a tug on his chest when he thought about Kunhang whispering the same thing but the thought flew out of his mind when Yukhei wraps his huge fingers around his leaking dick, stroking him fast and presses his thumb on the leaking slit. 

"Can—" Dejun gasps when Yukhei's cock thrusts a little too hard. "Can I come? Yu—Mr. Wong?" 

"Scream my name. I want to hear you scream my name."

Yukhei? Not Mr. Wong? Oh, that made Dejun even more turned on. His cock twitches in Yukhei's hand, hole clenching around his thick cock. He screams when Yukhei shifts the position, pulling his hips up with him when he shifts on his knees. Dejun could feel him go deeper than before, back arching at the feeling and it's so easy to just forget that they're still in the office and he _should_ keep quiet but _God_ , he's such a slut for his dick. 

"Yukhei." Dejun tries. "Yukhei, Yukhei, Yukhei!" 

Yukhei groans, seemingly satisfied with Dejun's moans. His thrusts quickly become uncoordinated and Dejun knows that he's going to come very very soon. Dejun can't even give him a warning when he comes in his hand, painting his hand and his own shirt white with cum as he struggles to control the noises escaping his lips. He is pretty sure that everyone in the office knows that they're fucking at this point, but he's too tired to care. Yukhei is still grinding into his prostate, milking him through his orgasm. 

Dejun is boneless when Yukhei finally comes, filling up the condom with his hot cum. He whines, partially due to the oversensitivity while the other half of him wants to feel the cum sloshing his insides. Yukhei did that once when they were staying late at the office, 'working'. Yukhei's cum kept dripping around his thighs when he was walking home and it should feel uncomfortable but Dejun just found it hot. He's lucky his place isn't too far from the building though, because his pants were soaked in cum and he's getting really horny again just from it. 

When Dejun finally comes down from his high, he vaguely registers Yukhei pulling out and tying the condom, before tossing it in a nearby trashcan. They kiss for a while, just soft, smiley kisses and full of giggles it sends more butterflies into Dejun's stomach. He loves Yukhei's kisses—unlike Kunhang who would sometimes bite and tug on his lip until they bleed, Yukhei is gentle even when they kiss during sex, plush lips rubbing against Dejun's soft ones. It's comforting. 

Dejun could definitely get used to this.

They're just basking in their afterglow when suddenly a knock was heard. Yukhei scrambles to his feet while chanting " _Shit shit shit!_ "; Dejun struggles to pull himself up as the pain on his lower back starts to kick in. Horror dawns on his face when the doorknob fucking turned and he hears the keys jingling before he could even do anything.

But the only person with a key—

"Kunhang." 

Yukhei breathes when his husband steps in, locking the door behind him. He manages to pull up his pants at least, meanwhile Dejun was still stark naked waist down and trying to cover himself up with the length of his shirt.

"Baby, how long have you been here?" 

Kunhang doesn't say anything so Yukhei tries again. 

"Babe—" 

"I fuck Dejun too." 

For a moment there’s only silence. Kunhang looks at neither of them, instead opts to stare at the ground underneath. It’s the first time Dejun has seen him worn something casual—an oversized denim jacket on top of a white shirt; he’d appreciate the look more if the tension isn’t so high in the office room. Dejun quietly reaches out for his clothes, silently putting it on while Yukhei looks at them back and forth.

The situation is comical if not for the accelerating heartbeat in Dejun’s chest and his shaky fingers as he tries his best to not drop his poor slacks onto the floor. He’s failing miserably, but manages to put the piece of garment on.

“What?” Yukhei finally breathes out. Dejun is too tired to determine the tone in his voice. “Kunhang, what do you—Dejun, is this true?” 

When Dejun stays silent, Yukhei’s face turns into that unreadable expression again. He’s not mad, no; rather than mad he’s more or less amused? Maybe Dejun is seeing things because of the high from his recent orgasm—yeah, that definitely is the case. 

Kunhang still holds his head down when Yukhei approaches him. Now, Dejun expected Yukhei to be angry and hurl the nearest object to either of their faces, to feel betrayed and yell at his husband, to feel sad and cry because his husband just admitted that he cheated on him even though the man did the same thing, or to just push Kunhang away from the doorframe and get the fuck out of there but he was certainly not expecting the word coming out of his mouth:

“How?”

Kunhang finally looks up, confused. “What do you mean ‘how’?”

“Yeah, like ‘how’ did you fuck him?” If Dejun knew better, he’d say that Yukhei’s tone sounds adorable.

“What do you mean ‘how’? I just admitted to cheating on you!”

“Well, you heard me fucking him! What more can I say?” 

Dejun swears he just wants to curl up into a ball and fall into the deepest hell right now. Why the fuck are his bosses so embarrassing and dumb? 

_I can’t believe I have feelings for both of them._

Dejun clears his throat. “I think I’ll just leave—”

“No you slut, just stay there.” Kunhang cuts him off and for some reason Dejun finds it hot. His tired cock gives a small twitch as a shiver wracks his spine. 

God, something is definitely wrong with him today. Or everyday, who knows. He’s been like this with Kunhang whenever they’re together in the same room.

Yukhei raises an eyebrow. “You never speak to me like that.”

“Well, you wanted to know how I fuck him, didn’t you? That’s just the start.” Kunhang huffs before putting full attention on Yukhei again and sighs. “So you’re not mad?”

“No?” Yukhei sounds unsure. “Are _you_ mad at me?”

“Well, I was upset. I learned about it a few days ago but I didn’t know how to approach you because it’s not fair to be upset when I’ve been doing it behind your back too. I think I’m more upset at the fact that I might...have…”

Dejun couldn’t hear the last part because it’s whispered. He frowns. _What the hell?_ If anything, he deserves an explanation too. All the sleepless nights thinking about how wrong this whole thing was...yeah, he definitely deserves his fair share of honesty and truth even though it was partially his fault for agreeing.

But Yukhei has a smile on his face, hugging Kunhang tight in his arms and Dejun suddenly feels so lonely. And cold. Very cold. Oh, his shirt is still unbuttoned, but he’s still sad and frowning so his point still stands.

Yukhei finally turns to him. “Dejun, can you move?”

“Duh, I’m not dead, you know.”

“Come here.”

Oh no, Dejun is definitely imagining things. He’s hallucinating Yukhei and Kunhang opening their arms and inviting him for a hug too, oh nonononono. He’s going insane!

“What?” He squeaks, mouth gaping and closing like a dying fish. The irony.

Kunhang rolls his eyes. “What do you mean ‘what’? If you don’t come here now, I’ll cut your salary.” And Dejun does scramble to his feet; he values money more than his life but he isn’t sure what to do when the Wongs hug him so tight he nearly suffocates. It’s nice and all but he still feels like he’s missing something…

“Dejun, we know it’s hard for you but we want you in our life.” Yukhei explains after they release him. “No more secrets this time. You’re welcomed in the relationship, but of course the choice is yours.”

Kunhang nods. “We want to make sure that you’re comfortable with us. Sorry for putting you in a weird situati—”

Dejun interrupts him. “Yes!” _Yes, yes, yes!_ He’d say yes to them any day! He’s been fantasizing this, been waiting for this to happen and God, does it feel so nice to have Kunhang’s lips on his own, Yukhei kissing all over his neck before trailing up to lay a kiss on his lips too.

Dejun never thought the day would come that he’d have his love requited—he really thinks he stands no chance against them. This feels 100000 times better than crying with guilt in his own bed, and now he can tell Yangyang that he was wrong! Hah! 

“I still want to know how you fuck him though.” Dejun completely forgets that Yukhei is a horny wolf. He’s really enjoying the small moment they had, but Yukhei...well, Dejun should’ve known better.

Kunhang’s grin sends a shiver up his spine. “We can show you. Right, babe?”

Ah fuck, it’s crazy how quick Kunhang can turn him on. Though the rational part of his brain just remembered a departmental meeting in less than an hour so he just had to remind them. 

“Aw, we have plenty of time!”

Uh oh, that’s never a good sign with Kunhang.

And Dejun was right.

Not only does Kunhang make Dejun ride him while Yukhei watches them intently, but Kunhang makes Dejun moan a little too loud when Yangyang knocks on the door to remind them of the next meeting.

There’s a pause, and Dejun thinks Yangyang left because he badly wants to moan Kunhang’s name until another whine escapes his lips and he hears another knock.

“Dejun, please tell the bosses to stop screwing you. The clients are waiting.”

Fuck.

Kunhang is really sick in the head, he really is because he starts thrusting up, faster and harder while stroking Dejun’s cock until he’s coming all over their chest. He doesn’t even notice when Kunhang comes but he’s already cleaning him up and buttoning his shirt when Dejun finally comes down from his high. Was Yukhei jerking himself off too? Dejun was too horny to notice until he saw the man reaching for the box of tissue.

“Okay, I’m gonna leave you in Yukhei’s care now.” He gives Dejun a soft kiss before turning to Yukhei. “Babe, I’ll see you at home?”

“What about dinner outside? Would you like that, Dejun?” Yukhei asks, kissing the side of Dejun’s temple as he nods weakly, a small smile on his lips.

“Let’s have dinner together then.” Kunhang grins. “Just the three of us.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pasteldery)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/meowderys)


End file.
